1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of multimedia communication. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and a system for managing user preferences and profiles for the multimedia communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over a period of time, the number of services provided by network service providers has increased. The service providers allow a user to choose preferences to customize behavior of various applications, for example a messaging application, according to user needs. However, a tremendous number of preferences are available to the user and the user must manage the preferences for each application, which is difficult for the user to handle.
Currently existing techniques provides the user with an option to create user preference profiles for managing settings of various applications. A user may set preferences for various applications, which the user desires to implement delivery of services. The preferences can be saved in form of profiles on a server. The device can access the profiles stored on a server. When several profiles are created, at any particular point of time the user preferences that correspond to a profile are called as Active profile that must be retrieved and applied. Therefore, there is a need to identify the profile which is active.
In a conventional technique for identifying an Active Profile, profiles are added with identification tags. Each profile is searched for an identification tag indicative of activeness of that profile. However, the process is cumbersome and time consuming. Also, the resources consumed searching each profile results in cost inefficiency. The situation worsens when the user uses multiple devices and hence, has more number of profiles as compared to the scenario when the user uses only one device.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for a method and a system for managing profiles.